


Collection

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of her treasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

> For [rantingcid](http://rantingcid.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Written for the "Mania" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

When she was young she had a bag filled with shiny things. A tarnished hairpin, a pearlesque button, one of Fia's old ribbons, a few dried flowers.

After leaving her homeworld she gathered stories. Tall tales, alibis, legends, ballads, anything she could use for distraction as she picked someone's pocket or gave Zangyack the slip.

When she fell in with Marvelous jewelry became her prize. Rings and brooches, diamonds and rubies. Gold chains, silver lockets, jade and ivory figurines.

Lying in the dark, a foreign planet's sun begins to inch light through the porthole, trickling in across her bed, up the tangle of sheets. It casts its glow on the body beside her. Makes the facets of his back look sharper. Makes his hair on the pillow shine like polished copper.

She tangles her bare legs with his, with Gai's, runs her palm up his back, glides her fingers through his hair.

She leans in close and whispers. "Mine."

When he stirs she rolls him over and settles on top of him, the sheets falling from her shoulders. He blinks up at her and smiles, then gasps softly, his back arching as his hands move to her hips.

"All _mine_."


End file.
